


Night Guard

by Anonymous



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Fluff, Pharmercy Appreciation Week, literally just two girls talking, mentioned Ana/Rein, night guard pharah, nursing student mercy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 01:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9796094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Mercy keeps Pharah company at work





	

**Author's Note:**

> So in my last fic I ruined Pharmercy week with Mercy/D.Va, so I decided to fix it.

Fareeha clocks in at nine PM sharp, exactly when the Helix University Museum closes for the night. She checks the camera feeds to make sure they’re all working, then opens her linear algebra textbook. After a few minutes of trying to understand the difficult math, she opens her laptop and retreats to Khan Academy.

Just after 9:30, her phone buzzes. It’s Angela.  _ How’s work? _

_ Not bad. Uneventful. _

_ Mind if I stop by? _

_ You shouldn’t. _

_ But do you mind? _

_ Not at all. _

It takes her a while to get there. She’s attending nursing school before going to medical school, and she has to take the bus across campus to get to the museum.

10:14.  _ Can you unlock the door? _

Fareeha remotely opens the door, and Angela walks in holding a plastic bag with a yellow smiley face on it. She brought chinese food, lo mein for her and dumplings for Fareeha.

“My hero,” she smiles, closing her laptop. Angela smiles and kisses her girlfriend before sitting down across from her. “How was class?”

“Really interesting. Pretty soon we’re gonna start heading down to the hospital and seeing the nurses and doctors in action.”

“Sounds exciting.”

“Did you find good pilot classes yet?”

“Yes, but they don’t start until the spring. I’m in the middle of getting enrolled.”

“Awesome.”

“Mom and Rein’s wedding is in two months, do you have your dress?”

“I’m borrowing one of Lena’s.”

“Good, I can’t wait to see it.”

“You like him, right? You don’t mind him marrying your mom?”

“Of course I don’t mind. Rein’s great, he’s always been like a dad to me. I wouldn’t want anyone else marrying my mom.”

“That’s good. I’ve only met Mr. Wilhelm a few times, but he seems really nice.”

“When I was a teenager I really wanted to be in the military like my mom, but she hated the idea. Said she wouldn’t let me. I was really angry, it was the only thing I wanted to do. Rein calmed me down, told me there were a lot of other things I could do than military. For some reason I immediately latched on to the idea of being a pilot instead.”

“I had no idea you wanted to be in the military,” Angela says. “For a while I entertained the idea of being a field medic.”

“Really?”

“Yeah! I wonder what it would have been like. Do you think we would have met?”

“We could’ve. I’d like to think we would’ve.”

“I think I like it a lot better here. I know I have you here.” She kisses her again. “Can we go up to the observation deck?”

“We shouldn’t.”

“But can we?”   
Fareeha smiles. “Of course.” She leads her girlfriend upstairs. The observation deck is open to the sky, with a telescope on an elevated platform. The railing is lined with potted plants. The black velvet of the sky is blanketed with bright stars. They lie down on the ground together, and Angela pulls two large chocolate chip cookies out of the bag.

“You’re wonderful,” Fareeha says, accepting the cookie. Angela rests her head on her arm and snuggles up against her.

“The sky’s beautiful up here,” the blonde says.

“Not as beautiful as you.”


End file.
